Bai Tza
Bai Tza is the Demon Sorceress of Water who hailed from a family consisting of herself as well as seven siblings and later on her nephew Drago. Appearance Bai Tza's appearance resemble to a mermaid with a serpent-like body and has tentacles for hair. Personality Bai Tza is seen as the most cunning of the seven siblings, next to Shendu; even with the aid of Valmont, the Chans were unable to banish her the first time they met her. History Background The Demon Sorceress of Water, she was banished by the Immortal Li Tieguai. Bai Tza's portal is located within the Colosseum in Rome, Italy. Season 2 Bai Tza was the last of the Demon Sorcerers to be unleashed and as such, Shendu asked her to free him from Valmont's body as he fulfilled his side of the bargain. Bai, however, coldly refused to do as the previous six demons ended up trapped in the netherworld again shortly after their release. Not wanting to share the fate of her brethren, she immediately avoided confrontation with the Chans and used her powers to slip past their attempts. Bai Tza returned to her original home of Atlantis, but was disappointed to discover its ruins. She then resolved to rebuild her undersea empire by casting a spell that would flood the subway systems of San Francisco and sink the city. Bai Tza managed to initiate the ritual before fleeing again when Uncle canceled it. She made another attempt at replicating her empire when she summoned a giant tsunami to sink an unknown palace. Uncle finally banished her as she stood atop the tsunami, inadvertently taking Jade with her. Following her return to the demon netherworld, Bai Tza started a meeting with her siblings to coerce Shendu into finding a way to release them after all their portals were permanently closed. Shendu deceitfully promised to let them all use his portal. It soon became obviously that only one demon would be able to pass through the last portal and Bai shoved her brother Tchang Zu away to get to it before Po Kong squashed her into a puddle. She was one of the final four Demons to challenge the J-Team, and overcame Viper, but ended up banished and defeated. Season 5 Her demon Chi was contained in a gourd used as a prize on a game show. Despite the Chans' competition, Drago got to it, and absorbed the Chi. However, he lost it shortly thereafter. It was later reabsorbed by Drago during the final confrontation along with the rest of the Demon Chi. Powers and Abilities As the Demon sorceress of water, Bai Tza has complete control over liquid and can manipulate it with her thoughts. She can blast it from her hands in the form of powerful blasts or orbs of water and she can become water herself. Bai Tza can create gigantic tidal waves, whirlpools and she is able to cast a spell that can summon enough water to flood a large city. Bai Tza has the power to dissolve into drops of water and can reform her body, shown when she turned her body into water and changed her direction and after Viper blasted her with the Dragon Talisman, she formed back into her demon form. This power allows provides her with some metamorphic abilities as she could reposition her face to the back of her head. Bai Tza can breathe underwater, swim and slither very fast. She can also fly in the low-gravity demon world in a similar manner to how she swims in water. Drago, when he possessed her Demon Chi, was able to transform into a large wave with his face merged with wave and in this form, he tried to devour Jackie. Appearances Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''The New Atlantis'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 5 *''It's All in the Game'' Trivia *Bai Tza is the only demon sorcerer (not including Shendu) to not be banished back to the Demon World in the episode she was released. Category:Characters Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Banished Category:Female Characters Category:Chinese Characters